


satellites: decoy world

by hyperloop



Series: satellites [9]
Category: Original Work, Satellites - Fandom
Genre: Other, bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperloop/pseuds/hyperloop
Summary: vibes





	satellites: decoy world

**Author's Note:**

> this part is named after one of my favorite songs, listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzMFzMQ3hqc

_ Satellites: Decoy World _

 

_. . .  _

 

“Nothing will ever be the same again.” He told himself. Salem sat up in his bed. It was dark outside. Well, sort of dark, the distance still held an eerie glow that he didn’t know if it was daylight or just the weather acting up again. He knew it was at least, no, about?... Something around one or two days since Vendetta bested him. He honestly either couldn’t feel or was plainly unaffected by the change of the days. It all felt the same. At any rate, he spent a humiliating portion of that time sleeping, and he was fairly certain of that, if anything. 

 

“Maybe I’m just being dramatic.” He told himself again. He leaned back against the headboard and weaved through his hair with his fingers. He pulled it down into his face, making mental note of how his hair’s gotten long enough to cover his nose. He continued to manipulate his hair with his hands until he heard footsteps and a rattle rattle from downstairs. He shook his head and smoothed his hair back into place because the sound was just getting closer to his room. He glanced at the door and noticed it was already open just a crack. He heard it creak and as the footsteps approached, he heard three quick knocks in succession at the wood door. 

 

“Come in?” He asked, not quite knowing who’s bothering him at this hour but not really inconvenienced by the idea, either. 

 

“Hi Salem.” Cambria walked in the room and pushed the door back closed with the exception of a crack. Her hair was down and saturated with water and as he observed more of her face, he saw darker bags under her lightly lidded eyes. “MInd if I sit in here for a little while?” “Not at all.” 

 

She started to sit down on the end of his bed, which quickly fell apart and ended in her laying down face up and stretching and yawning. “How do you feel?” She asked in what sounded like caring concern. “I don’t feel much at all, actually. Like, since the thing with Ren and Vendetta, I just don’t know how to feel. But I know that it hurts.” “I’m really sorry. I’m really so sorry.” She spoke with pain in her voice. “It’s not your fault.” He said and paused. “But I know what you mean and it means a lot to me.” He gasped for air as he was rushed with a burst of anger at his reality. “God, I swear, I miss Ren so much. If only there was a way to talk to it. If only… Wait.”

 

He looked down at his hands and twiddled his thumbs, and then up to the window on his ceiling where he saw the sky getting ever so slowly brighter. “Holly!” “Oh?” Cambria inquired. “Where did I put Holly…!” “Who is Holly??” Cambria inquired inquirerierly. Salem growled as he rustled around in his bed. “Holly is a gift from Ren. It’s made out of something very important. To Ren, at least. And it holds some of that robot razzle dazzle that Ren has. You know, the teleporty stuff.” Cambria gained some hope upon hearing that. “That’s huge! Where is it?” “That’s a damn good question…” He rolled off of his bed and onto his hands and knees on the floor. Cambria rolled over with her chest on the bed and raised an eyebrow at him. He picked up scattered garments on the floor when he picked up a hoodie that clunked when he dropped it back to the floor. “Ooh!” He picked it back up and shoved his hand in the pocket and pulled back the ugly wristwatch looking device. “Here it is!” He picked himself up and sat on the bed. He picked his glasses off of the nightstand and slid them on. Cambria sat up intently. 

 

Salem scanned the object and then found a button and pressed it in. The flaps delicately opened and out projected a sea green hologram of the figure that Renegade had shown him before. “Salem! It’s you!” As the hologram spoke to him with an underlying sense of urgency or something, he realized he didn’t know know how to address it. Was there some some of syntax he should know? “Hello Holly.” 

 

“You’re alive! It would bring Ren much joy to hear that.” “Ren is okay??” Salem’s body trembled and ached with potential hope. “Relatively speaking, yes. It’s in its domain, but it’s under some pretty hard stress right now. Vendetta isn’t letting it go easy. But I’m sure you’d much rather hear from Ren itself.” “You… you can do that?” Maybe he didn’t quite grasp how plain cool all of this robot technology was. 

 

“Theoretically speaking, yes.” Hmm. “I am able to create a medium in which you and Ren could meet in, similar to the medium that Vendetta created the other day. Alas, my power is limited by my size, resources, and distance from domain, so it won’t be nearly as sophisticated as Vendetta’s. But it’s possible.” The little hologram spouted. “I’m down. Take me there, please.” Salem chirped playfully. “Well hold on there, champ.” He squinted and frowned. “I’m not powerful enough on my own.” “Is there something you need?” “It would be lovely if you could take me to the highest point accessible to you. Closer to the sky is closer to the domain. By the way, I’m not sure if you know this, but there are hostages that have been abandoned by Vendetta littered around the city. Maybe save some along the way. It’s probably what Ren would want.” With the gravity of the situation setting in, Salem realizes exactly how much responsibility is in his sweaty palms. He grinned nervously. “I can do that for you.”

 

“That’s great! Wow!” The hologram wrapped its arms around its intangible torso and hugged itself. “Thank you, Salem. Get back to me when you’re ready, alright? I believe in you!” Salem chuckled a little but Holly disappeared into its sphere before he could properly respond. His face no longer illuminated by the light that Holly emitted, the room felt dark and he stared ahead blankly. He then looked over at Cambria. “Well, looks like I’ve got things to do.” “Can I go with you?” She quickly asked. “I mean, I suppose. But, like, it might be dangerous, you know, saving hostages and all that…” “Hostages my left foot! We’ll save them all!” Cambria’s saccharine positivity inspired him. Such a good attitude had escaped him in light of recent events. “Well, if you insist.” He grunted out a laugh. 

 

He pulled on the hoodie that originally had Holly in the pockets and picked up some sweatpants too, figuring on it being a little bit brisk out. He paced around his room lifting objects up to seem like he had one specific thing on his mind to Cambria, because in fact he was frantically and anxiously wondering if he needed anything for the journey. He stretched his arms up and folded them over his head, letting out a loud gasp for air and continuing to stretch out his arms and legs; all the while Cambria was laying on his bed, looking around. “Are you ready?” He asked her. “Of course.” She said, as she pet her still damp hair. 

 

The two of them tiptoed down the stairs after shutting Salem’s door. They moved stealthily like some teenagers sneaking out to a skanky party destined to be home past curfew on a Saturday. They didn’t quite know why, but it didn’t matter because Gale was downstairs in the kitchen anyway, eating a microwavable burrito. “Salem, you’re up!” “Hey.” He said. She dabbed some sour cream off of her chin with a paper towel, speaking through it. “Cambria too… Are you headed somewhere?” “Yeah, we need to be at the top of a tall building. I know that sounds pretty, uh, sketchy, but it has to do with Ren.” “Dragon’s Crown is the only thing that comes to me right away.” “Yeah, same.” Gale took another bite of her burrito and Salem looked down at his feet. “Dragon’s Crown?” Cambria asked. “It’s kind of a skyscraper in another city.” Salem explained, motioning a large vertical increment with his hands. “Ah.” Gale swallowed hard. “Don’t suppose you two could use some kind of ride there, huh?” Salem glanced over to Cambria who was making her best “I don’t know” shrug. “Yeah, that sounds good. Are you sure you want to get involved with this, though?” Gale laughed. “I’d like to think we’ve hit that point where nothing is weird anymore. What do I have to lose, or even gain, you know?” “That’s true. Let’s do it.” 

 

They allowed Gale some time to gather a few things, and then headed out the door. When they all stepped out, no one could help but to take a moment just for how strange the conditions were. The sky was a hue reddish-pink, but there were layers of fog at different elevations from the ground. There seemed to be a sun, but it was also that gross shade of red. It poked through the pockets of fog in waves, shining through, not strong enough to contact land but strong enough to be recognized as the flaming ball in the sky that it is. There was a bitter nippy breeze that would sometimes roll through which caused the three to be profoundly thankful for their heavier clothing rather than moaning at the bite of it. Gale unlocked her car and slid into the driver’s seat. Salem hopped in the back seat, and Cambria, not knowing what to do, simply followed. 

 

Gale pulled out of the driveway. The road was bumpy, irritatingly so in parts, because of debris and pits from the impact of what was somewhere in the sky. They drove through patches of fog sparsely arranged in density, and at the time they were so relieved that literally no one else was on the road, for fear of the bumps and swerves that Gale was somehow managing. They knew they were about to cross the bridge to the next city when her pace slowed. Salem pointed to the skyscraper. “Cambria, check this out. You can see the top of the Dragon’s Crown poke through the clouds here.” She leaned over to him and made a breathy gasp. “That’s neat.” She said, leaning back over to look out her window. The sky glowed like the calm after a great storm in that little phase where the world is quietly recovering. Light poked through some layers of fog. 

 

They drove to land again. The city didn’t take as much damage as the other, or so it seemed at first glance. It was sordid and abandoned nonetheless. They drove through shadows of buildings and other manmade structures you’d find in a typical larger city. “Almost here.” Gale croaked, and then cleared her throat. It startled him. Salem and Cambria had been so wrapped up in the sightseeing that they hadn’t even been bothered by the fact that none of them were talking. The car slowed and came to a steady halt. 

 

Salem felt his pockets again for the peace of mind in knowing that he had what he needed. Gale opened the car door, and then Salem and Cambria did the same, slamming the vehicle doors behind them. The three looked up to the top of the skyscraper. It was menacingly tall. Salem put his face on the window to the entrance. It was dark inside. The others got closer, and he pushed in on the door. 

 

Inside was an information desk and an apocalyptic businesslike aesthetic that smelled slightly of mildew. They were quiet, moving as if not to either get caught or wake someone, but neither of those were the case. “Interesting place. Is there an elevator around here?” Salem asked. “Back here, maybe??” Gale, who had began to wander on her own devices, answered. They looked over and directly above her was a sign hanging from the ceiling that said “ELEVATOR” and had an arrow pointing up. The hall got darker and narrower on the way to the elevator. Gale took her phone out of her pocket and turned on the flashlight on the front of it, pointing it ahead before they ran into a wall. There was an older looking slab of silver metal in front of them, and next to that was a gray panel with buttons and torn sticker labels next to them. Gale shone the light on the panel, but all the buttons looked the same and she couldn’t seem to figure out which one did what. Cambria, getting rather antsy, jabbed her hand out and pressed a button. “Cambria!” Gale exclaimed. The elevator did nothing. Salem moved closer and pressed another button. “Salem!” Nothing. “So much for that, I guess it’s out of order.” “Does that mean…?” Cambria asked. “Looks like we’re taking the stairs.” Gale grunted. She turned the light out and walked around back into the lobby and they feasted their eyes on the staircase. Salem walked forward, took a few steps, and the rest followed.

 

The arrhythmic clunking of the three’s heavy feet on the stairs shook silence off of the entire establishment. Confidence was all they had, until the fourth or fifth round of stairs, where they grew tired and dizzy of “step step step step step and turn” over and over again. Salem was panting audibly by the seventh or eighth, and none of them had any frame of reference as to what more was ahead of them. Legs moving on autopilot, soon difficulty presented itself to Gale and Cambria as well. At some point in their fruitless journey, Salem stood still on the very top of the stairwell he just passed and put his hands on his knees, leaning over, breathing and smacking his tongue on his dry lips. 

 

Gale and Cambria pushed him out of the way. “Maybe we should take a short break.” Cambria suggested. Salem leaned against a wall and slowly slid down to the floor, the others sitting down with him. “You alright there?” She asked. “Aaaaauuughhhh…” “Oh.” “I think I’m dying.” He panted some more, when they all hear a whomp, or a thump, behind him. “Salem, excuse yourself.” Gale sighed. “No! That wasn’t me!” He whisper-shouted and scooched over, to look behind him. Right next to him was a door. He looked back at them, his face a ghostly pale. He stood up and adjusted his glasses. “I’m gonna do it.” Whispering, Salem put his hand on the doorknob and turned it, it clicked and swooped open. 

 

The room was dark, with one window through which some light shone through. He nearly tiptoed to it, and around a desk in the center of the room. He looked out the window and saw a view unlike any other, bridge over the water they had crossed to get here, and the water looked reddish in the reflection of the risen sun. He turned around. He started to walk back when, to his surprise, he stumbled over something on the floor that was obscured by the dark. “Waah!” He shouted as he regained his footing. “Waah!” Something yelled back. Salem made a mad dash for the door when a desk lamp in the room lit up and something grabbed his shoulder. “Wait!” A voice said. Salem turned around to see a man standing in front of him. The man had a uniform on, and appeared to be someone to not be screwed with. “We need your he-- Wait a second! You’re Salem Daltroy?” Salem shivered. “In theory, sir.” He responded. “Very funny. You’re not in trouble. We just want help. We were taken as hostages by Vendetta. Vendetta and its robo-whatever rounded us up and locked us in this office. Fortunately for us, it locked us in the office connected to the lounge, which has pretty much anything you’d need.” Clearly, Salem was upset by this, yet somehow relieved that he was not being blamed although at fault for the hostage situation. It’s now on him to get these people out. 

 

“I can probably help. Where’s the rest?” “Still asleep. Give me a second.” The man in the uniform picked an airhorn off of the floor and sounded it, to Salem’s dismay. It sounded used but was still impressively loud. People crawled out of corners and behind file cabinets lying horizontally on the floor. Another door labeled “LOUNGE” swung open and a few more people stumbled out of it, among them was a face Salem recognized. “Peter…!” He said. “Salem?!?” Peter said as he pushed through others to see him. His hair was disheveled but his headphones were still on his neck. “You dumb son of a bitch, you better get us out of this mess.” Salem laughed. “Of course, when haven’t I?” 

 

“Now, you’re all free to go I guess, but we should still be careful. We have to get to the top of this tower. And by ‘we’, I mean me, my sister, and my, uh, friend, out there.” He pointed out the door, and the hostages peeked out. Cambria waved. “Hey, you scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours. I assume you walked all the way up here, but I have an elevator pass if you want it.” “Cool.” Salem smiled, as if that wasn’t some of the best news he’s heard all day. He walked out of the office and the hostages followed. Peter navigated through to stand next to Salem. “Is that your internet friend, Cambria?” He whispered into his ear. “Uh, yeah.” “Okay, nice.” He said, as he looked at her with an unreadable expression. 

 

While the group held quiet conversation, the uniformed man tinkered with the elevator control panel and was somehow able to get it working, which was evident when the thick metal doors slid open. “That’ll do it!” He gleamed and turned around, proud of his work. Gale and Cambria pushed themselves off of the floor and and to the elevator. “Excellent, thank you.” Gale shook the hand of the man who opened it. They stepped in. “Hey, be safe up there, jerk!” Peter said shakily. “Okay, dad.” Salem remarked. “Good luck, folks.” The man said as he saluted at them. Salem saluted in return, and then hit a button on the inner control panel. There was a second’s worry that Salem didn’t even know which button to press, but before it was a viable concern, the doors closed.

 

He gave a soft noise of relief when the elevator started to go up, a sign that he did  _ something _ right. As it ascended, light started to pour in from behind. The metal back gave way to glass, and they all turned around to admire the view. A city with no people was like a watermelon with no seeds, less annoying, but it didn’t feel right. Salem put his hands up to the glass and felt the coolness of it on his palms, sending a shiver up his arms. He zoned out, staring into the distance. He was quite nervous and now painfully aware of it. He hoped desperately for nothing to go wrong. He just wanted Renegade in good hands. They felt the elevator slow down as it came to a standstill. Ding! The doors opened. Gale and Cambria walked out and Salem slowly attached himself back to reality. 

 

The second he walked out onto the roof of the building, a breeze flowed through his greasy hair, as breezes generally do atop towering structures. He tremored and hugged himself gently, and blinked a bad feeling out of his mind. He removed Holly from his pocket and squinted at it. Gale put her arm over his shoulders. “You alright, kiddo?” Salem nodded. “I might need a moment here.” Gale smiled at him and walked off elsewhere on the roof, taking Cambria with her. Salem bit his lip and mounted Holly on his wrist, activating it with the appropriate button. The hologram faded in. 

 

“You’ve done it, Salem, this is perfect!” It was more difficult to hear over the wind, but he understood. “I’m ready for Ren.” “I’ll channel as much power into this as I can. For you. Here we go.” He closed his eyes and his brain began to hum and buzz. All he saw was dark but he felt like he was coming apart and being sloppily put back together over and over. Soon, he felt solid ground once again. 

 

He was laying on his side on the ground, covered partially by some white powder. He gazed up, and identified powder as snow, because it was gray skies and it was falling down. He gasped and sat up, shaking it off of him and out of his glasses. It was also quite windy. A hoodie and sweatpants was adequate for a slight breeze but felt too skimpy to be wearing in a pile of snow. After the kneejerk reaction, he thought and knew that he would feel cold if it were real snow. In fact, he wore nothing on his hands and felt no frostbite, even after cupping them to bring some of the snow closer to his face. It crumbled in his hands. “Huh. Strange.” He mouthed to himself. He stood up clumsily on the uneven snow and took a look around. It was deserted as far as he could tell in almost all directions until he saw something obnoxiously bright green in the distance. It was coming closer to him, he trudged closer to it. As he walked, the snow got shallower and he could step easier. Soon, he was on pavement. The person in the silly neon green cloak was hooded and concealed well. Salem was face to face with it, or, would be if it weren’t so much taller. He grabbed the hood and gently pushed it down. There was Renegade with its lambent purple eyes, snow woven into its gray hair, wind blowing hair into its face. Salem’s heart jumped and he dove in to hold Renegade. He gleamed and chuckled with joy, feeling with his arms that Renegade was wearing the ugly green rainjacket that he’d given it. Renegade put its arm around Salem but didn’t seem as pleased, which was detected by Salem right away. “What can I do to help?” He asked.

 

“Walk with me, Salem.” It says, moving alongside of him, further down the pavement. “Feel this snow. Does it feel real to you?” Salem rolled up his sleeve exposing his hand and put it out to feel snowflakes on it. He stared down at his own hand with each crease and wrinkle. He saw the snowflakes melt on contact with his fingers and palm. “They felt sorta artificial to me.” “I want to be safe again. I want to be with you. It’s where I belong. I wasn’t meant to be trapped in the confines of this prison, I want to be free and live amongst the stars and the planets and the humans.” “I want to save you, Ren, let me save you.” Salem nearly begged. “I want to let you. But if you got harmed trying to save me, I don’t know how I’d ever repent.” “Just let me try. Please.” His voice cracked with desperation. Renegade faced down for an eerie pause and looked at Salem. 

 

“Use the last of Holly’s power to get you to my domain. Vendetta has trapped me with it, draining all of my power, withering me into nothing useful. Bring Gale and Cambria, I imagine you’d need help eventually.” “What do I do with Vendetta?” Renegade’s voice got gruffer. “I don’t know.” “I’ll figure it out, trust me. It’s gonna be okay, Ren, I mean it. Soon you’ll be able to live among the stars and the planets and me.” Renegade nodded, smiled, and fiddled with its own half metallic hands. “Thank you, my love.” It said. “I have to leave now, I have to give Holly the rest of its power to get you here.” They stood still, and the wind calmed down. The snow turned wet and slushy. “I’ll always be here for you, Ren. Never forget that.” “Goodbye, I’ll see you soon, my dear.” Renegade said, as its voice cracked apart and the image of the snowy sky began to glitch away and they both soared further apart in the astral plane. He was left laying on his back, face up, at a welcoming red sky. 

 

He heard the girls chattering incomprehensible words while he noticed some drool had formed and started running down his face. He grunted and wiped it on his sleeve, using his arms to wiggle around a little. He heard the voices stop. 

 

“Oh hey, do you think Salem’s finally awake?” Asked Cambria’s curious voice. He had the impalpable sensation that he was being looked at, and then heard crawling movements in his direction. Next thing you know, Gale and Cambria were on their knees, hovering their heads over him. “Salem?” Gale asked, after looking at him for what felt like a solid twenty seconds. He lifted his head off of the surface of the roof and shortly after straining his muscles for two seconds to do so, flopped his head back on the roof and rubbed his eyelids under his glasses. “Mmm… I’m up. Was I… out for a while?” “Felt like about forty-five minutes.” Gale griped. “Oh.” “Is there anything you need? What did you find out about Ren?” “It’s in a little bit of a situation. And at that, I might need some of your help.” Cambria nodded. “Of course, kiddo. What’s up?” Gale leaned in and stroked his hair. “We need to travel to Ren’s domain and save it.” “Yeah, I figured, but how?” Gale said. Salem gave a frustrated gasp. 

 

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll just find out as it comes.” “Alright, but where are we going?” “Ugh.” With the realization that Holly was still on his wrist, he sat up and looked at it, rotating his hand around to see it from all angles. It collapsed back into its non-hologram form, and he felt sorta bad for having to wake it up again, but he didn’t know how else to reach Renegade’s domain. He pressed the button on Holly and it opened, having the bot appear in hologram form once again, but this time, in a lighter shade of green. 

 

“Holly, I’m ready, can you take us to find Ren?” “This is going to be the last translocation for awhile, I simply don’t have the energy, but I will try my best for you.” “Hey, that’s all we can ask. Thank you so much.” He said. His heart beat faster and he chewed on his fingernails nervously. Cambria gently dug her teeth into her soft lips. Salem and Cambria, this not being their first translocation, knew what to expect. Gale, on the other hand, just kinda sat there unknowingly. Their flesh began to glow and shine into fractals of cyberspace. Gale took a look at her hands and panicked in the way that anyone would if they thought there were disintegrating, but then everything became dark for the three. Their minds with all conscious thought scattered across the astral plane. 

 

The audible manifestation of sparkles woke them, like shards of glass colliding with the ground in slow motion. Salem’s eyes cracked open. He looked up, for that was the only place he COULD look, and saw a universe of red. Roseate shades filled the sky, a whole scheme of them, some darker ones moving around. He sat up and looked at his own body and wiggled in surprise noting that he had been sprinkled with silvery metallic dust. The dust rained out of the red above, it sounded like music with no tone or organization, like wind chimes clicking at random. It was still relaxing. When he pushed himself up completely with his arms, his calves fell and dangled off of a ledge, alarming him so much that he yelped and scooted back. His heart throbbed in his chest as the tickles of adrenaline faded into bitterness. The world beneath him felt hard and uncomfortable suddenly. How did he end up atop a chunky, mountainous structure? He sat up again and peered down at his feet. A long way to go before safety, and without putting it too macabre, he’d surely die if he fell. The horizon was clouded with dust, coincidentally just as this was noticed, a gust of cool wind flowed through his hair and slowly moved the dust onto other places. In the distance he saw an elysian paradise. A place so captivating in its divinity that he leaned in to see more of it. It warmed his cold soul and offered comfort. A metropolis of love and jubilation. 

 

“Salem?” He heard a voice behind him. It was Cambria. She and Gale began to rise.

 

“Guys, come take a look at this. It’s out of this world.” The two crawled up to the ledge and shuddered looking down, huddling closer to Salem. They sat there in a sweet reverie and began to really think. Is this it? Could this be the end? Is this a dream, or is this really  _ it? _

 

A cracking and crumbling sound surfaced from behind them. They turned their heads around, bodies still and saw the mountain ledge they sat on begin to form a jagged crack at the base. The foundation of the cliff quaked, and the three of them sat there and took it in silence. No one knew why, they seemed to have made peace with it. The land under them shook and vibrated and the surface started to get steeper. The heroes clawed and grapsed onto the rock as it broke off, leaving them dangling from a clifftop. The rock threatened to detach entirely despite no protest from the challengers hanging from the edge. Like they were unable to think any thought at all, under the influence of some mind control, free of care or concern and devoid of all logic, they let their limbs fall loose and were free falling to the bottom of the mountain. There was no fear, no resentment, no bittersweet unease, just the feeling of gravity. It felt like it wouldn’t stop, the falling through the air. But they braced themselves for the possible illusion of impact. When Salem hit the ground, he felt a smack on his back. The world shattered beneath him. Tiny fractures of the world joined him through a sensation of weightlessness. Every fiber of life transformed into shapes to resemble an amateur child artist’s rendition of a landscape. There were trees and houses made of geometric shapes and the space there became a white to red to black gradient as far as the eye could see in any direction. He wasn’t falling anymore, he was floating. 

 

Consciousness fluttered back to him. He wondered where he was. He wondered where his friends and family were. He wondered where Renegade was. 

 

“Hello, Salem Daltroy.” A perfectly generic voice started. “Welcome to your mind prison.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. 8) 
> 
> i redid my tumblr, check it out --> http://mechabass.tumblr.com


End file.
